1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool set, and more particularly to a hand tool set combination including two casings engageble with each other and each casing having one or more pivotal or rotatable tool members for providing a variety of tool members of different sizes or dimensions or scales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand tool sets comprise a housing having one or more pivotal or rotatable tool members attached or mounted or secured therein and foldable or rotatable out of the housing for engaging with and for driving or rotating various fasteners or other tool elements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,970 to Kuc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,180 to Rojdev, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,774 to Chang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,211 to Bondhus et al. disclose several of the typical hand tool sets each also comprising one or more pivotal or rotatable tool members attached or mounted or secured in a housing and foldable or rotatable out of the housing for engaging with and for driving or rotating various fasteners or other tool elements.
However, the housing may receive or engage with few tool members that may not provide the required number of tool members for working purposes, and the users may have to prepare two or more hand tool sets while working.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,756 to Anderson et al. discloses another typical hand tool set also comprising one or more pivotal or rotatable tool members attached or mounted or secured in a housing and foldable or rotatable out of the housing for engaging with and for driving or rotating various fasteners or other tool elements or for cutting or working with various work pieces.
However, similarly, the housing may receive or engage with few tool members that may not provide the required number of tool members for working purposes, and the users may have to prepare two or more hand tool sets while working.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand tool sets or combinations.